


Two Can Play At This Game

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine - Teasing your boyfriend Dean from the back seat while he's driving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play At This Game

**Two can Play At This Game**

**Wanrings - Smut..its just smut :P**

* * *

 

This drive was killing you, why had you agreed to go with Dean for the supply run?

You loved your boyfriend, you really did. But you were bored and Dean was focused on the road. You knew you should have brought another book. You glance at the reddening sky, the sun slowly going down.

You sigh again, leaning back against the door of the impala. You slipped your sandals off and put your feet up in the seat in front of you. You see Dean’s eyes fall onto your bare legs, your denim skirt riding up just enough to give him a nice view of your panties.

He licks his lips, the thought of that tongue giving you butterflies. He raises his hand to your bare knee, running his fingers up your smooth thigh. His rough finger driving you crazy. You close your eyes, gasping lightly as his finger grip the flesh. Without warning he stops and pushes your legs off the seat.

“Feet off the leather sweetheart” he grins, you pout and slide over to him. Laying your head on his shoulder.

“Spoilt sport….”you mumble, sighing loudly again “Dean I’m bored”

“Then find a way to entertain yourself” he chuckled, you glare at him at first. Then you get a wicked idea, a sly grin forming in your lips as you trail a finger down his chest to the tip of his belt buckle.

His hand snapped down and grabbed you wrist, shaking his head.

“You suck” you whisper into his ear, scowling at him. You see a smirk form on his lips

“Yes I do” He winked, sending heat spreading straight to your core.

He wasn’t playing fair….you smirk to yourself

*Two can play at this game*

You shrug to him, grabbing your sandals and throwing then over your shoulder to land in the back of the car.

You climb over the seat, surprisingly gracefully, before dropping into the back seat.

“What are you doing?” Dean asks eyeing you in the rear view mirror

“Entertaining myself, just like you said” you smirk, pulling your skirt up a little.

You run your hands down your legs lightly; you close your eyes at the feeling. Running then back up to the supple skin of your inner thighs. You hear Dean let out a low growl; you bite your lip to save smiling.

You shimmy down in the seat slightly, so you can rest you head on the back of the seat comfortably. This takes your bottom half out of Dean’s eye line; you open your eyes slightly to see him trying to angle his mirror to see you.

You let your fingers graze over you lace panties, you moan loudly at the feeling.

“Fuck Y/n” you hear him moan, “Sit up sweetheart, let me see you” you look at him innocently

“But Dean, I’m not allowed to put my feet on the leather” you wink, touching the front of your panties again, gasping his name.

“I don’t care, Y/n I need to see you” you sit up turning your back to the door, putting one foot on to the seat spreading your legs wide. Your hand falls instantly back to your panties. You see his eyes darting between the road and the mirror that was now angled perfectly to see your dripping core.

You play with the edge of the lace before slipping your fingers in, you curse when you feel just how wet you are. You see Dean try to adjust himself in his jeans.

You circle your clit lightly, imagining Dean’s magical tongue instead of your fingers.

“Panties off” you hear from the front seat. You whine, but do as he asks dropping them to the floor.

You hear him curse when you spread your legs again. You slip two fingers inside yourself, pumping quickly.

“Dean, oh fuck…” you whimper, curling your fingers to hit your g-spot. You pant in the back seat, writhing around under Dean’s gaze, so close to exploding in pleasure.

“Stop” he ordered, you snap your eyes to his

“W-what?” you mewl quietly, your fingers stilling instantly

“I said stop, you’re not to come until I say you can” you cry in protest, as Dean’s dominant side comes out to play.

“Dean please” you beg, you pussy tingling with need

“Hands away” he adds watching you in the mirror. You force your hands away from yourself.

“Fuck, look at you. So gorgeous,  all spread out for me.” Your hips jerk forward at his words. You loved him like this.

“Mmm, I could slip right in there couldn’t I? I can see how wet you are from here” he growls, biting his lip. You groan at the sight begging him to let you touch yourself.

“You wanna come sweetheart?” you nod frantically, your hands gripping the leather at your sides.

“Please Dean, let me come. Please” you beg unashamedly

“Ok. Nice and loud for me baby, I want to world to hear who’s girl you are” you don’t need to be told twice, you fingers fly back to your dripping pussy. Burying then deep inside of you. Your other hand finds you clit, circling the tender nub wildly.

“Fuck, Dean….So close…talk…baby please…” you needed to hear him

“Come for me baby; imagine it’s my hard cock pumping in and out of you. Because trust me sweetheart, as soon as we’re somewhere privet it will be” you image of him fucking you in the back seat fills your head. Sending you flying towards your release

“DEAN!” you scream as you come hard. You whole body convulsing involuntarily.

You collapse against the seat, the cool leather a complete contrast to your burning skin.

“Fuck Y/n, that was so sexy baby” you smile wickedly, panting heavily

“Remind me to let you get bored more often” he chuckles  

 


End file.
